1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vapor phase deposition apparatus, a method for depositing a thin film and a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
In recent years, various innovations on methods for supplying a source gas into a chamber, or in other words, innovations on piping units, are actively made for the purpose of providing a stable growth or deposition of a thin film having improved quality with a vapor phase deposition apparatus. Typical example of such techniques includes a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-282,242.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-282,242 describes a technique for controlling a temperature such that a temperature through a piping from an outlet of a vaporizer to a chamber are uniformity maintained in consideration of nature of a deposition source gas to generate thin film.